Fatalité changeante
by Ponglenis
Summary: Le présent devient passé, et le futur devient incertain, une fois de plus. Ron se retrouve 11 ans en arrière, Harry change et devient une tout autre personne. L'issue semble être la même et pourtant, quel est ce sentiment, comme si tout avait été orchestré, comme si la venue de Ron n'était pas un simple hasard? Drarry DarkHarry Romance
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toi qui a cliqué sur cette histoire ! Je fais un grand retour, puisque j'avais déjà écrit sur ce site i ans et me revoilà en une tout autre personne ! Je vous épargne un discours sur ma vie et je vous laisse apprécier (ou non bien sûr) mon écrit ! C'est une idée qui je pense à déjà dû être abordée mais je ne pense pas que cela puisse être comparable à mon idée tout droit sortie d'un esprit bien dérangé puisque j'ai décidé de faire de Harry un gros méchant ! Enfin gros méchant cela sera à discuter bien plus tard ! J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, vos commentaires alimentent mon envie d'écrire ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir, j'ai beau me relire 5 fois elles passent entre les mailles du filet !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, tout comme l'univers qui appartiennent à J-K Rowling.

Avertissement : Cette fanfiction contient des scènes homosexuelles, si vous n'êtes pas intéressé vous pouvez tout simplement partir, vous ne manquerez à personne ! Néanmoins je vais favoriser mon « Dark Harry », un chapitre sera entièrement dédié à la relation de Harry et Draco, le reste sera approvisionner d'allusions.

Bonne lecture !

 **Fatalité changeante**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **The boy… it's me !**

Ron n'avait rien d'un idiot, loin de là, il était vrai qu'il lui arrivait de sortir des imbécillités et d'être très naïf, mais c'était ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. La guerre avait pris fin depuis déjà trois ans et cela faisait exactement deux ans qu'il vivait avec Hermione. Il était devenu Auror et travaillait ardemment pour subvenir au besoin de sa petite famille, car oui Ron et Hermione venait d'avoir une adorable petite fille. Elle était la fierté du roux, il savait qu'il allait la chouchouter autant qu'il le pourrait, et cela faisait sourire Hermione de voir Ron aussi niais lorsqu'il portait leur fille. Ron vivait ainsi une vie bien tranquille, et rien ne pouvait venir la perturber. Bien sur, il voyait souvent son meilleur ami Harry, bien que celui-ci était de plus en plus fatigué à chacune de leur rencontre. Ron savait qu'Harry était devenu le directeur de Poudlard, que c'était une position qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter, mais il avait finalement cédé. Et il faut croire que ce travail était des plus prenant, et fatiguant. Harry semblait exténué, comme s'il avait envie de tout abandonner et de retourner en arrière, bien qu'il lui affirmait le contraire. Il lui disait qu'il adorait ce métier, et lui servait le grand sourire du Sauveur que tout le monde connaissait. Bien sur Ron n'était pas dupe, mais si Harry ne voulait rien lui dire, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il lui parlerait quand il serait disposé à le faire. Enfin il espérait. Il avait remarqué ce changement en lui, cette tristesse et cette solitude qui s'était installé en lui depuis ce jour là…

* * *

Harry avait donné rendez-vous à Ron et Hermione dans le café Montpeliano, un des plus populaire de Londres, comme ils avaient l'habitude de s'y retrouver depuis que Ron travaillait au ministère. Ils avaient commencé à parler de tout et de rien, et lorsque le serveur était arrivé, il avait déposé la gazette du sorcier sur leur table, et Ron était sur le point de la regarder comme à son habitude, et ils ainsi pourraient parler des potins du monde magique, mais il se tut, et fixa le journal, puis afficha un grand sourire.

« - _Ils en ont mis du temps pour capturer cette raclure de lâche !_ Lâcha-t-il.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ron ? Qui a capturé qui ?_ Harry le regarda, amusé.

\- _Cet enfoiré de Malfoy ! Les détraqueurs ont enfin choppé ce Mangemort ! Il doit passer un bon moment là-bas ! »_ Ron ne pouvait retenir la satisfaction de savoir que le garçon qui les avaient tourmenté pendant plus de sept ans allait enfin payer.

Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry, et Hermione fut la première à s'en rendre compte. Harry regardait dans le vide, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, emporté dans un tout autre monde. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais se ravisait à chaque fois. Finalement, il se leva d'une traite, faisant sursauter Ron qui avait décidé de parler du bon vieux temps tout en affichant un sourire satisfait.

« - J _e ne peux pas les laisser faire ça..._ Harry avait beau avoir chuchoté cette phrase de sorte que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse l'entendre, Hermione l'avait très clairement entendu et le retint pas le bras.

\- _Harry ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui ! C'est trop tard, le ministère_ _dit qu'il y aura un procès mais tout est déjà décidé et tu le sais, surtout_ _au vu de ses antécédents.._ avoua-t-elle, perturbée par le visage résigné d'Harry.

\- _Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que Malfoy n'a rien fait de mal Hermione. Je ne les laisserai pas faire du mal à Malfoy, ennemi ou pas. Je le connais, je sais très bien ce qu'il a vécu. Je vous_ _appellerai_ _quand je serai de retour._ »

Harry repoussa avec une légère force la prise d'Hermione qui fut forcée de le lâcher. Il se dépêcha de sortir du café et transplana. Ron n'avait rien dit, car il n'avait pas vraiment compris sur le moment, c'est quand Hermione soupira lourdement qu'il osa ouvrir la bouche.

« - _Je rêve ou Harry vient de sous-entendre qu'il allait sauver cette fouine de Malfoy ?_ s'étonna Ron.

\- _Tu as bien compris Ron, Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher d'accourir à son secours.. Il sait très bien qu'il n'acceptera même pas son aide et pourtant il y a va quand même._

\- _Mais quel imbécile ! Il recommence encore avec son discours du 'Draco est une âme torturé nanana' Torturé mes fesses oui c'est un connard de première ! Il mérite de se faire torturer par les détraqueurs !_ _Tch…_ _On aurait jamais dû laisser Harry lui sauver la vie dans la salle sur demande,_ grogna Ron avec rancœur.

\- _Ron ne dit pas ça.._ Ron souleva les sourcils, comme stupéfait par les paroles de sa compagne. Comment pouvait-elle protéger Malfoy alors qu'il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et pas les plus belles ! Elle reprit après un soupire : _Harry a raison, Malfoy n'a rien fait d'aussi grave qui mériterait une telle punition. Il a beau avoir été un salaud avec nous, j'ai tout de même pitié de lui, il a été_ _entraîn_ _é_ _dans tout ça et jamais il n'a pu faire ce qu'il désirait réellement_.. avoua-t-elle tristement.

\- _N_ _on_ _mais je rêve ou tu le protèges ? Hermione Malfoy est un Mangemort que l'on le veuille ou non. Qu'il_ _ai_ _fait quelque chose ou non ne change pas le fait qu'il porte la marque des ténèbres sur son bras ! Il s'est même enfui comme un lâche pendant la guerre, c'est pour cela qu'il était lui et sa famille, les plus recherchés. Ils étaient les plus proches de Voldemort,_ Ron n'avait plus peur de prononcer le nom du mage noir, après tout, c'était du passé, plus besoin d'avoir peur de ce nom. _Cela devait arriver de toute façon, Malfoy va finir sa vie en prison, comme toute sa famille de fou._ »

Quelques jours après Ron avait appris par les gros titres de la gazette qu'il avait parlé trop vite, et les titres parlaient d'eux-même : **Le Sauveur** **Partisan** **du Mal ? Draco Malfoy Libéré d'Azkaban !** A cette simple lecture des titres, Ron ne put que lâché un cris de stupeur et de consternation. Harry était-il devenu fou ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ? Harry ne serait sûrement pas vu d'un très bon œil ! Bien que réticent, Ron se lança dans la lecture de l'article, surplombé d'une magnifique image d'Harry entrant dans le tribunal avec fracas, interrompant sûrement le jugement. Ron commença donc à lire :

 _C'est avec stupéfaction que cette après-midi, le Sauveur qui nous a libéré du Mal a fait irruption pendant le procès du Mangemort Draco Malfoy. Toute l'audience fut sous le choc en voyant arriver le garçon à qui ils devaient la vie dans un procès qui n'était là que pour donner sa sentence au jeune Malfoy ! Mais cette après-midi, Celui-qui-a-survécu a déclaré qu'il n'autoriserait personne à envoyer Draco Malfoy à Azkaban, et qu'il allait lui-même témoigner pour l'innocenter ! Monsieur Potter aurait-il décider de retourner sa veste et de protéger le Mal ? Des témoignages que nous avons pu recueillir, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy n'avaient aucune relation de sorte que le garçon prenne sa défense, ils étaient même ennemis, rivaux ! Alors qu'est-ce qui a poussé le Survivant a sauvé la peau du Mangemort ? Car cher lecteurs, grâce au témoignage de ce dernier, et bien évidemment à son influence irréfutable, Draco Malfoy est de nouveau dans la nature, acquitté et libre ! Nous ne savons toujours pas les raisons de Monsieur Potter puisqu'il a refusé de répondre à nos questions mais nous pensons tous que quelque chose cloche !_

Ron soupira de plus belle, car tout du long de sa lecture il n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer à de multiples reprises. Harry était un idiot finit, il avait enfin réussi à ne plus faire la une des journaux et le revoilà en gros titre, au secours d'un Mangemort qui plus est. Et les jours suivant le sujet était toujours en première page. Il avait même vu « **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ? Un Duo Improbable !** » et cela l'avait bien fait rire ! Bientôt les journaux se mettraient à inventer des titres du style ' **Potter et Malfoy gay ? Le choc des sangs**!' et Ron s'esclaffa à cette pensée. Jamais Harry et Malfoy ne serait proche enfin ! Et surtout pas sexuellement ! Il s'esclaffa de plus belle, ne pouvant retenir les larmes qui coulaient. Il était loin du compte…

* * *

Depuis ce jour, Harry n'était clairement plus le même, plus renfrogné, parfois ailleurs, Ron n'avait jamais osé lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy, et Harry s'était bien privé de le lui dire. Ainsi Ron n'avait aucune idée de comment, ni pourquoi Harry avait fait ça, mais il savait que cela l'avait affecté. Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant ce qu'Hermione lui avait un jour dit : « _A ton avis, si Harry avait été à Serpentard, tu penses qu'il aurait finit par être ami avec Malfoy ? Rien de tout ce que nous connaissons n'existerait ! Harry ne nous aurait_ _sûrement_ _jamais adressé la parole, et pire encore, il aurait été tué par Voldemort !_ » Ron lui avait tout simplement dit qu'il ne fallait pas penser à des choses impossibles, et que même si Harry ne les avaient pas connu il ne serait certainement pas devenu le meilleur ami de cet enfoiré. Mais alors pourquoi Harry avait agit ainsi ? Quelque chose lui échappait et il ne savait pas quoi, et cela l'angoissait énormément !

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par les pleurs de sa fille, qui devait sûrement pleurer depuis déjà quelques minutes au son de l'intensité des cris qu'elle produisait. Ron se précipita dans la chambre de l'enfant et la prit dans ses bras et la berça lentement, lui chuchotant de douces paroles dont il avait le secret. Lui seul pouvait calmer le petit monstre, et il appréciait ses moments d'amour et de complicité qu'ils avaient. Pour rien au monde il ne changerait cela. C'était son bonheur, sa raison de vivre. Après une bonne heure, il reposa délicatement la petite chose dans son berceau et la regarda tendrement avant de sortir de la chambre. Il ne le savait pas, mais ce fut le dernier moment qu'il passa avec sa fille..

Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et commença à se préparer, il avait un rendez-vous avec Harry dans quelques heures dans un restaurant plutôt chic, et il devait sortir le costard ! Ron avait prit la décision de parler avec Harry du Serpentard. Il allait faire en sorte que son ami se confesse à lui, il ne supportait plus d'être mis à l'écart ainsi ! Il chercha frénétiquement dans sa penderie sa cravate rouge et doré qui lui rappelait les couleurs de Gryffondor, et cela l'agaça de ne la trouver nul part. Il se doutait bien qu'Hermione avait une fois de plus fait du rangement pour gagner de la place, et chaque petite chose avait maintenant été rangée dans une boîte, et pour tout dire, Ron n'avait guère envie de chercher dans chaque boîte sa cravate fétiche. Mais l'envie le dominait. Ron voulait porter cette cravate, et il se mit donc à ouvrir chaque boîte.

Après trente minutes de recherche, le roux commençait sérieusement à être à bout. Où avait-elle bien pu ranger sa cravate au nom de Merlin ! Il passa sa main sur son visage, tentant de calmer sa colère grandissante, et repris sa recherche. Il tomba sur une boîte tout au fond de la penderie, qui n'avait rien de comparable aux autres. Elle était en bois de chêne peut être ? Ron ne connaissait pas vraiment les matières premières des Moldus mais cela lui semblait être cet arbre-ci, bien qu'il ne connaissait que celui là pour dire la vérité. La boîte était ornée de magnifique courbe dorée et un loquet tenait la boîte fermée. Curieux, Ron souleva le loquet et ouvrit ce qui semblait être un trésor gardé par Hermione. Au centre d'un tissu peu coûteux mais qui semblait tout de même de qualité, un étrange objet se trouvait en son centre. Un collier peut-être se dit-il à lui-même, bien que le bijou semblait bien trop gros à son humble avis pour être porté dans la vie de tous les jours. Et cela n'allait guère à sa petite amie, qui préférait les choses simples, et à vrai dire elle ne portait pas de bijoux, c'est ce qui rendait Hermione unique, elle était la simplicité incarnée, et Ron adorait ça. Il pris le collier dans ses mains pour l'observer de plus près, intrigué. Un sablier entouré de deux cercles en or qui avaient l'air de pouvoir tourner. Le sablier semblait contenir une poudre si fine que Ron en déduisit que ça ne pouvait pas être du simple sable. Il tâta l'objet pendant quelques secondes avant de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : il tourna le mécanisme se trouvant sur le côté une première fois, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième et il rencontra quelques difficultés à le tourner une quatrième fois. Il força autant qu'il le pouvait et entendit un léger « crack » et bien qu'il avait cessé de toucher au mécanisme, le médaillon tournait toujours. Ron fut pris de peur lorsqu'il sentit une immense vague de magie l'entourer. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux et pria pour qu'il n'est pas fait une énorme bêtise. Hermione allait le tuer si elle apprenait qu'il avait touché à ses affaires. La dernière chose dont se rappela Ron fut un flash de lumière blanc et puis du noir complet.

* * *

Le jeune homme allongé sur le sol ouvrit péniblement les yeux, comme s'il avait été frappé par un cognard en pleine face. Il se redressa lentement, se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il fut ramené à la réalité rapidement. Mais oui ! Le collier, la magie qui l'avait entouré ! Ron se rappelait de tout ! Il chercha autour de lui et trouva le fameux collier, en morceaux. Il était irréparable, Hermione allait le tuer.. Mais où était-il ? Certainement pas dans sa maison, ni dans aucun endroit qu'il connaissait. Il se leva avec peine, et sortit de ce qui semblait à première vue être des toilettes. Il passa la porte des dîtes toilettes et fut ébloui par la lumière du jour. Il réalisa que l'endroit où il se trouvait n'était autre que la gare de Londres. Le médaillon l'avait-il fait transplaner ? Était-ce un portoloin défectueux ? Sans y attacher d'importance, Ron déposa dans une poubelle la preuve évidente qu'il avait touché aux affaires de sa compagne et décida de transplaner chez lui. « _Autant retourner à la maison tout de suite, se faire engueuler et_ _passer à autre chose_ » pensa-t-il. Il transplana sur les lieux et ne put retenir sa stupeur. Il n'y avait rien. Pas une seule maison, rien ! Ron ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.. était-il entrain de rêver ? Une illusion peut-être ? Une blague de Georges ? Il écarta vite cette idée, impossible que son frère fasse cela, il avait perdu tout goût de la farce lorsqu'ils avaient perdu Fred.. Ron secoua la tête et cessa ses pensées déprimantes, il préférait ne pas se rappeler de cela alors qu'il avait mit du temps à s'y faire. Il soupira, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. S'était-il trompé ? Ron se mit à grogner, il était bête mais pas au point de ne pas être capable de transplaner chez lui ! Alors où étais le rouquin ? Ron décida de transplaner chez ses parents. Si la maison n'existait pas non plus, il serait clairement dans un rêve ! Il espérait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'y soit pas.. Il prit une grande inspiration, visualisa la demeure Weasley et transplana.

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, terrifié par ce qu'il allait voir. Il entendait chaque bruit autour de lui et put les distinguer avec facilité : le bruit du blé qui s'entrelaçait à chaque coup de vent, le bruit caractéristique du bois qui craquait lui aussi à chaque bourrasque de vent plus imposante. Et surtout, il entendait la voix de sa mère crier de dehors. Il sourit tout de même en pensant qu'elle devait s'énerver contre Ginny qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la maison. Elle avait mal vécu le renfermement sur soi de Harry et surtout le sauvetage de Draco. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et fut frappé par l'aspect du Terrier qui n'était pas le même. Sa mère avait-elle décidé de revenir à un style plus ancien ? Car cette maison lui rappelait celle de ses 11 ans.. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette structure-ci, seulement que cela le surpris. Molly aimait le changement depuis quelque temps, mais pas dans le sens contraire, elle aimait les nouveaux gadgets moldus et ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander à son mari de lui ramener des souvenirs, car c'est ainsi qu'elle les appelaient.

Il décida donc de s'avancer vers la maison et plus il se rapprochait, plus des soupçons montaient en lui. La maison était bien trop vieille.. elle avait été détruite pendant la guerre et par conséquent ils avaient dû la reconstruire, mais là, elle ressemblait en tout point à celle de son enfance. Il s'arrêta et hésita pendant quelques secondes, et il ne savait pas sur quoi il hésitait puisqu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait. Il allait continuer sa route quand la porte du Terrier s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas. Molly sortit de la demeure et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et appelait à l'aide, mais elle savait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Ron accouru auprès de sa mère qui se trouvait dos à lui. Il toucha vivement son épaule et elle se retourna au contact de la main.

« - Maman que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? l'inquiétude se lisait sans effort sur le visage du roux.

Sans prêter attention au fait que cet inconnu venait de l'appeler 'maman', la rouquine se mit à pleurer de plus belle, et se retourna. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon roux, tout comme elle, paisiblement endormi. Et entre ses pleurs elle pu dire ces quelques mots.

\- Sauvez mon fils je vous en supplie ! »

Ron se mit à trembler, de peur de regarder l'enfant de plus près. Ce n'était pas possible pas vrai ? Elle se moquait d'elle ? Il n'avait pas de frère plus jeune que lui à sa connaissance. Et sa mère venait de s'adresser à lui de manière formelle. Et surtout, elle était bien plus jeune ! Ron sentit une peur incommensurable s'emparer de lui. Il ne pouvait pas… Il prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et regarda le corps frêle dans les bras de Molly. Il sursauta et laissa échapper un cri d'horreur. Ce garçon.. c'était lui !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce début vous plaît ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Je posterai pour le moment les mercredi, en espérant que je ne prenne pas de retard avec le BAC ! Merci encore d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou tous le monde !

Alors déjà je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews et vos follow ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! Cette fois un chapitre bien plus long ! Plus qu'un chapitre et la base sera finie ! Et ensuite on fera place au coeur du sujet, c'est à dire vilain Harry et un peu de drarry quand même, la base.

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…

Reviews visiteurs : (je réponds par messages aux reviews postées par ceux inscrits!)

 **Pennyy :** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui entre bachelier on se serre les coudes ! Aller plus qu'un mois et le calvaire sera terminé ! Merci encore de ton avis j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre-ci et que tu m'en donneras des nouvelles !

 **Alexane :** Et bien merci de ta review et de ton enthousiasme ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier celui-ci aussi ! N'hésite pas à me le dire ! Merci encore !

Enjoy !

 **Chapitre 2**

 **You can't do that !**

 _« Il prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et regarda le corps frêle dans les bras de Molly. Il sursauta et laissa échapper un cri d'horreur. Ce garçon.. c'était lui ! »_

Ron faisait les cent pas dans le salon depuis bientôt vingt minutes. Ce qui était entrain de se produire ne pouvait être vrai. Ron était dans le passé, il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi mais il y était, c'était certain ! Il avait exactement 11 ans et le plus surprenant, parce que oui, il y avait plus surprenant que cela ! Le petit Ron était dans le coma !

Après avoir reconnu son lui de 11 ans, Ron avait tenté de rassurer Molly en lui disant qu'il allait regarder comment se portait le garçon et qu'il allait s'occuper de lui. Bien qu'il fut un parfait étranger, Molly était si impuissante qu'elle accepta l'homme dans sa maison. En examinant le petit bonhomme, Ron avait conclu qu'il était tout simplement dans le coma, que sa vie ne semblait pas en danger mais qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire. Molly avait beaucoup pleuré et elle avait appelé Arthur en lui annonçant la nouvelle, qui était resté muet tout au long de l'appel.

Pendant que le jeune homme tournait en rond, ne sachant pas quoi faire, Molly le détailla du regard, malgré ses yeux embués de larmes. Ce garçon avait des traits si similaires au Weasley, il semblait presque qu'il était de la famille et elle avait même la vague impression qu'il avait exactement les mêmes traits que son fils mais plus vieux, Ron. Elle osa demander timidement.

« - _Excusez moi mais êtes-vous de la famille ? Un cousin ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu_.. Ron fut stoppé net dans sa marche. Que devait-il lui répondre ? Il ne pouvait assurément pas lui dire qui il était, les conséquences seraient bien trop grave. Il venait déjà de mettre dans le coma sa version plus jeune sans aucune raison. Après tout Ron ne connaissait rien au voyage dans le temps, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son voyage avait eu comme effet de… mettre sur la touche son lui de 11 ans ? C'est comme si quelque chose avait perturbé le voyage et qu'il ne pouvait y avoir deux Ron au même moment..

\- _Hum oui un cousin éloigné ! J'ai entendu dire que vous habitiez ici et vu que je passais sur Londres je me suis dis que je devrais venir me présenter à ma famille éloignée !_ Ron sourit bêtement. Impossible qu'elle gobe ce mensonge pensa Ron, sa mère était loin d'être une idiote, il avait beau avoir tenté tous les mensonges de la Terre, elle savait toujours la vérité. Il se prépara à ce qu'elle lui cri dessus qu'il n'était qu'un fou, un malade et que s'il ne déguerpissait pas immédiatement elle ferait appelle aux Auror mais sa réaction ne fut pas celle qu'attendait Ron.

\- _Oh, c'est très aimable de votre part d'avoir fais le chemin jusqu'ici.. ! J'aurai aimé être plus serviable mais comme vous le voyez, mon fils s'est écroulé soudainement il y a de cela quelque heures bientôt et je n'avais aucune idée_ _de_ _quoi faire… Nous étions entrain de préparer ses bagages pour aller à Poudlard… Il était si heureux à l'idée d'y entrer pour sa première année et_ , Molly fut coupé par un Ron totalement perdu.

\- _Attendez attendez… vous dîtes que c'est son premier jour ?_ Ron la regarda, une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

\- _Euh oui nous étions sur le point de partir à la gare quand il s'est écroulé sur le sol… je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez d'ailleurs. Sans vous j'aurai étais perdue,_ avoua Molly tristement. »

A cette révélation, Ron tomba sur les genoux, la suite lui apparaissant comme une évidence. « _Si mon moi plus jeune se trouve ici, dans le coma,_ _cela veut dire que Ron ne fera pas la connaissance d'Harry dans le train, il ne pourra pas être à ses côtés et influencer sa vie !_ _Non non non il faut que je trouve Harry moi même peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte !_ » Ron se releva soudain, arrachant un sursaut à Molly. Il chercha la pendule des yeux, et il vit que l'heure de départ venait d'être dépassée de 5 minutes. Molly remarqua que le jeune homme semblait en proie à une paralysie totale, il avait l'air si terrifié, comme s'il avait vu la mort devant lui.

« - _Ce n'est pas possible…_ chuchota Ron, tremblotant. _Non… non dîtes moi que c'est une blague !_ Ron s'insurgea contre lui-même. S'il avait eu l'intelligence de comprendre plus vite, il aurait pu se trouver sur le quais, rencontrer Harry, et le mettre dans le droit chemin. Mais comme à son habitude, il était long à la détente, un parfait idiot comme dirait Hermione. Ron venait de livrer Harry Potter sur un plateau d'argent à toutes personnes malfaisantes qui pourraient influencé sa vie. Il se rappela leur premier jour à Poudlard, et l'image qui suivit ne le fit que tressaillir : Malfoy tendant sa main à Harry en signe d'amitié et Harry la refusant. Qu'allait-il se passer cette fois-ci? Harry n'avait refuser que parce que le blond l'avait insulté lui, mais s'il ne se trouvait pas là, il ne risquait pas de se moquer de lui, et donc Harry ne prendrait pas sa défense ! Ron pensait trop, et cela lui donnait des migraines, il n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant, il laissait cette activité à Hermione ! Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes : et si au final Malfoy ne venait pas vers lui ? C'était tout à fait probable puisque sa famille était du côté de Voldemort donc il n'irait sûrement pas faire ami-ami avec son ennemi juré non ? Ron venait de changer le passé rien qu'en y débarquant, mais peut-être que rien de grave ne s'y produirait finalement ? Harry allait tout de même rencontrer Hermione dans le train mais oui ! Ron se détendit finalement, tentant de combattre ses incertitudes qui persistaient dans son esprit. Tout irait bien, il trouverait un moyen de se rendre à Poudlard ce soir, pour être sûr et calmer ses soupçons. Tout se passerait bien…

* * *

Le jeune garçon était perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda les autres enfants monter dans le train, la plupart, voire la quasi totalité étaient entourés de leurs parents. Harry n'avait rien de tout cela. Personne pour lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il allait se faire beaucoup d'amis, et qu'il leur manquerait. Il savait qu'il ne manquerait à personne, et certainement pas aux Dursley. D'ailleurs, ils ne lui manqueraient pas non plus ! Un coup de vent vint ébouriffer ses cheveux noir leur donnant cet aspect bataillé qu'il aimait tant. Il ne faisait pas spécialement attention à sa tenue ou à son aspect, car il était quelqu'un de simple, même s'il aurait voulu être gâté par ses parents, et au vu de la fortune qu'ils possédaient, Harry aurait pu être un enfant de riche !

Il continua de regarder autour de lui pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à monter. Il grimpa les marches et s'aventura dans le long couloir. Il voulait un compartiment pour lui tout seul, enfin il espérait en avoir un pour lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à quelqu'un. Cela pouvait paraître totalement improbable, après tout il aurait dû vouloir le contraire, Harry n'ayant eu que très peu d'amis, et même aucun en réalité. Mais il n'était pas du genre à s'imposer dans un compartiment plein, préférant la solitude qui le côtoyait déjà depuis 11 ans. Il finit par en trouver un assez vite et s'y installa. Le silence était poignant, comme s'il n'aurait jamais du exister. Harry balança ses jambes d'avant en arrière, témoignant sa nervosité. Du jour au lendemain il apprenait qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il était celui qui avait survécu à Voldemort, le mage noir craint de tous. Cela lui faisait une belle jambe ! Tous le monde allait le connaître à l'école, et lui ne les connaîtrait pas. Hagrid lui avait dit que bien que ce statut fascinait les gens, ils en avaient aussi peur. Après tout, un enfant de 15 mois qui arrive à survivre au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce n'est pas rien. Le simple surnom « Survivant » inspirait la crainte chez certain. Harry soupira, il sentait que ce premier jour allait être vraiment dur.

* * *

Harry s'était assoupi très rapidement, étant donné qu'il avait peu dormi depuis qu'Hagrid était venu le chercher. Il n'entendit même pas la vendeuse de confiserie se présenter à son compartiment. Elle n'osa le réveilla et partie sans demander quoique ce soit. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour une certaine brune qui rentra sans gêne et le réveilla.

« - _Excuse-moi de te réveiller mais est-ce que tu aurais vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien et j'essaye de l'aider à le retrouver, tu veux bien nous aider ?_ _Oh et je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger !_ Harry se réveilla difficilement et la détailla du regard. De long cheveux frisé brun, un visage fin, de sa taille à peu près, donc pas très grande il devait l'avouer, et surtout très enfantine. Le Survivant fit mine d'oublier qu'elle venait de le déranger dans son sommeil pour une simple disparition de crapaud et lui servit un faux sourire.

\- _Non désolé je n'ai vu aucun crapaud puisque je dormais,_ Hermione sentit une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix mais n'en tint pas rigueur, _je te préviendrai si je le vois_ , finit-il par ajouter par politesse.

\- _Attend est-ce que tu es… Harry Potter ?_ Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

\- _Oui c'est exact c'est moi_ , dit-il avec fierté bien que cela ne fut pas perçu ainsi par la jeune fille.

\- _C'est un honneur de te rencontrer Harry !_ Le dit Harry tiqua à l'entente de son prénom et pensa qu'elle allait un peu vite pour se permettre de l'appeler par son prénom au bout de quelques secondes de discussion. _Oh euh je vois que tes lunettes sont cassés, aimerais-tu que je te les répare ?_ Proposa-t-elle avec engouement.

\- _Euh oui si tu veux,_ il hésita, espérant qu'elle ne lui crève pas un œil. Après tout, elle avait sûrement le même âge que lui, si connaissait-elle réellement en magie ? Elle sortit sa baguette, pointa les lunettes d'Harry et prononça le sort « _Oculus reparo_ » qui ne lui creva pas les yeux mais qui lui répara bien ses lunettes. Harry regarda ses lunettes, fasciné, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre utiliser un sort, puisqu'il avait vu Hagrid le faire auparavant. Il devrait le retenir, cela pourrait peut-être lui être utile s'il venait à les casser une nouvelle fois. Il accompagna son « _Merci_ » d'un charmant sourire, bien plus sympathique que le premier, et Hermione se mit à rougir. « _Il est vraiment beau_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle secoua vivement la tête et salua Harry, qui la salua en retour. Elle referma la porte et le silence revint.

Maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, Harry ne su quoi faire. Il se sentait terriblement seul… Peut-être aurait-il du demander à Granger de rester avec lui. Son regard se perdit dans le paysage forestier qui se déroulait devant lui à travers la large fenêtre. Il avait hâte d'arriver à Poudlard, hâte de voir sa nouvelle maison et toutes les aventures qui l'attendaient.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé par le bruit des sifflements du train. Il bailla ouvertement pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant d'essuyer le petit filet de bave qui coulait au coin de sa bouche. Après tout, Harry pouvait être un vrai pacha quand il dormait, il le savait. Toutes ces années à dormir dans un placard sous des escaliers avaient fini par lui forger un sommeil d'acier. Il se précipita avec une certaine hâte en dehors du train et pu voir que le nombre d'élèves étaient vraiment important. Ils étaient tous groupés et Harry pu apercevoir Hagrid parmi l'attroupement d'enfants. Harry tenta de se rapprocher de lui et Hagrid semblait manifestement à sa recherche. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il lui fit signe de la main, et donna les instructions à tous le monde. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les embarcations qui les emmèneraient à l'immense château qu'ils voyaient au loin.

Harry était stupéfait par l'imposante puissance qui émanait du château. Il sentait que le bâtiment était entouré de magie, il l'a sentait parcourir ses veines, et cela lui fit une sensation plutôt agréable. Il suivit le petit groupe et s'installa dans une barque avec Hagrid. Il vit que déjà, des petits groupes s'étaient formés, il se sentit légèrement blessé de n'avoir encore rencontré personne qui méritait d'être son ami. A vrai dire, Harry était assez compliqué en ce qui concernait l'amitié, il aimait les personnes franches et respectables. Allait-il rencontrer quelqu'un de la sorte ?

Ils naviguèrent lentement jusqu'au château et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, les enfants ne purent pas cacher leur joie. Le château, de loin semblait être effrayant comme tout droit sortit d'un films d'horreur, alors que de près il était magnifique ! Le groupe d'enfants fut amené à l'intérieur du château et montèrent des escaliers blanc jusqu'à une grande porte devant laquelle se trouvait une vieille femme avec un chapeau pointu. Harry rigola intérieurement, car c'est l'image qu'il avait d'une sorcière. Il avait lu des livres avec des histoires de ce genre et cette femme n'avait pas l'air fine aux premiers abords. Elle demanda de ne pas faire de bruit et commença à leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Bien que ce discours fut des plus captivant, le regard de Harry se détourna et fut attiré par un énorme crapaud qui se trouvait à leurs pieds. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, un garçon à la frange démodé et aux dents avancées se précipita récupérer le crapaud.

« - _Trevor je t'ai cherché partout !_ » Le professeur, susnommé McGonagall, regarda avec surprise le jeune garçon. Harry ne pu contenir son rire moqueur « _Trevor,_ _oh_ _mon dieu ce prénom était de premier choix !_ » pensa-t-il, le regard amusé.

« - _Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Monsieur Potter ?_ l'interrogea le professeur. A l'entente de son nom, les murmures derrière lui se firent de plus en plus intenses, et il sentait le regard de quelqu'un fixement posé sur lui, bien qu'il était très probable que tout le monde le fixait à l'heure actuelle. Il maudit la vieille femme d'avoir prononcé son nom devant tous le monde et soutint le regard ennuyé qu'elle lui lançait.

\- _Rien professeur,_ il mentait bien sur, mais il ne pouvait assurément pas lui avouer qu'il trouvait le nom de ce crapaud ridicule, tout comme son maître d'ailleurs. Harry se retint. Comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose ? C'est comme si cela ne lui ressemblait pas…

\- _Bien_ _tout est prêt maintenant, suivez-moi_ _._ »

Alors qu'il était sur le point de monter les marches, une silhouette se trouvant devant lui l'en empêcha. Il releva les yeux et croisa un regard gris et profond, plein de malice et de… fascination ?

« - _Tu es Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ? Je me présente Draco Malfoy, lui c'est Crab_ _b_ _e et l'autre c'est Goyle,_ _Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux je peux te donner quelques conseil_ _s_ _,_ dit-il d'un ton cinglant. Le jeune garçon devant lui avait tout d'une personne qui représentait le respect à lui-même. Voilà un personnage qui intrigua le sorcier. Il le détailla quelques instant : des cheveux blond tiré en arrière, légèrement plus petit que lui, mais puisqu'il se trouvait une marche au dessus de lui, le blond lui montrait clairement qu'il ne faisait pas partie du même monde. Amusé, Harry le vit lui tendre sa main. Voulait-il qu'ils échangent une poignée de main ? Le brun le regarda dans les yeux, et malgré son esprit qui lui disait de refuser, son cœur lui disait bizarrement le contraire. Harry avait entendu que suivre son cœur n'était pas le plus intelligent des choix, mais il ne sut pourquoi il le fit. Il lui rendit son sourire, glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui répondit.

\- _C'est bien moi, ravi de te rencontrer Draco,_ _je suppose que je dois_ _donc_ _me tourner vers toi_ _?_ _Entendons-nous bien alors !_ Draco le regarda, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, et vit dans le regard du brun qu'il pouvait créer avec lui une complicité inégalable, il le sentait, il en était sûr.

\- _Alors c'est vrai que tu possèdes une cicatrice faîtes par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_ Demanda le blond avec une légère anticipation. Harry fut surpris pendant quelque instant. Venait-il d'appeler Voldemort le 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' ? « _Peu importe_ » se dit-il intérieurement.

\- _Oui c'est vrai !_ Harry porta sa main à son front et souleva les cheveux qui cachaient la fameuse cicatrice.

\- _Ouah, ça c'est de la cicatrice ! Tu devrais en être fier au lieu de la cacher !_ Le blond semblait fasciner mais Harry pu sentir que ce n'était pas tout, malheureusement il ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être.

\- _Tu as raison, j'irai me faire couper les cheveux !_ Harry vit que les élèves étaient sur le point d'entrer et conclu. _On devrait y aller non ?_ »

Ils entrèrent ainsi tous les quatre les uns derrière les autres dans la Grande Salle. C'est alors qu'ils se rassemblèrent devant le directeur. Alors qu'il faisait manifestement un discours qui était adressé aux premières années dont faisait partie Harry, le jeune garçon était bien trop occupé à écouter ce que lui disait son nouvel ami.

« - _Alors_ _je suppose que tu n'écoutais pas le professeur McGonagall tout à l'heure puisque tu étais trop fasciné par le crapaud de cet idiot de Londubat_ , Draco marqua une pause et regarda le visage d'Harry, gêné, _je le savais_! Dit-il en se retenant de rire. _Bon_ _là ils vont nous placer dans une des quatre maisons par rapport à_ _nos aptitudes, notre personnalité et nos pensées_ _. Je sais déjà que je serai à Serpentard tout comme mon père !_ Dit-il fièrement. _Je n'accepterai pas d'être envoyé à Gryffondor, ces gamins sont d'une stupidité et d'une niaiserie !_ Lâcha Malfoy. Harry se mit à rire doucement.

\- _Mais c'est ta première année comment peux-tu le savoir ?_ Répondit-il malicieusement.

\- _Mon père me l'a dit !_ Draco fixa le Choixpeau, le désigna du doigt et tapota l'épaule d'Harry. _C'est ce truc là qui va nous dire à quelle maison on appartient._

\- _Un chapeau ?_

\- _Un chapeau magique Potter !_ »

Draco et Harry furent interrompus par le début de l'appel. Harry savait qu'il serait dans les derniers, puisque son nom commençait pas un P, Draco passerait donc avant lui. Il espérait sincèrement se retrouver avec lui. Draco était pour l'instant la seule personne avec qui il s'entendait le mieux, ils avaient l'air d'avoir énormément de points communs et ils avaient tous les deux cette malice dans les yeux qu'Harry ne retrouvait que chez très peu de personnes. Draco avait même l'air rusé aux premiers abords !

Il ne prêtait que très peu d'attention aux prénoms qui étaient appelés, il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas qu'un certain « _Ronald Weasley_ » se fit interpeller et que personne ne se présenta ! Il n'attendait que le sien et celui de Draco, mais son ouïe fut attiré par l'appellation du nom « _Hermione Granger_ ». Il vit la petite brune montée timidement sur les marches et s'asseoir sur la chaise. Le professeur déposa le chapeau sur sa tête et quelque secondes plus tard il s'écriait « _Gryffondor !_ » Hermione sourit et alla s'asseoir aux côtés des Lions, puisque c'était là leur emblème. Il entendit ensuite le nom de Draco, qui se dirigea fièrement vers le Choixpeau, mais avant même qu'il n'ai put toucher le crâne de Draco, il cria « _Serpentard !_ » et le blond lui sourit, l'air de dire « _Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ?_ ». Harry s'amusait beaucoup des expressions de Malfoy, il lisait assez facilement en lui, et trouvait cela fascinant. Il était si nerveux qu'il n'entendit pas son prénom être appelé, et lorsque le professeur prononça le fameux « _Harry Potter_ » une seconde fois, tous le monde le fixa, une nouvelle fois, et même les professeurs. Il sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses petites épaules, et il s'avança timidement, avec des centaines d'yeux ne le quittant plus. Il prit place sur la chaise et le professeur installa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« - _Hum…_ _difficile très difficile_ _…_ _je vois beaucoup de courage et des qualités intellectuelles aussi il y a du talent. Oh oui et un grand désir de faire ses preuves. Alors où vais-je te mettre_ _…_ marmonnait le chapeau magique

\- _Pas à Gryffondor, pas à Gryffondor…_ chuchota Harry, comme une supplique

\- _Pas à Gryffondor_ _c'est ça_ _?_ _Tu es sûr ?_ _Tu as d'immenses qualités tu sais ? Je le vois dans ta tête_ Répéta l'objet envoûté.

\- _Sil vous plaît pas à Gryffondor…_ Harry continua de supplier les yeux fermés, la peur formant une boule dans son estomac. Il ne voulait pas être envoyé dans la maison qui semblait être la rivale de celle de son ami. Après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau reprit la parole.

\- _Très bien si tu es sûr de toi_ _…_ _Il vaut mieux_ _… SERPENTARD !_ »

Harry soupira de soulagement et courut rejoindre son ami à la table des Serpentards. Il fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissement des Serpentards, fier manifestement de posséder Celui-qui-a-survécu dans leur maison.

« - _Tu vois je te l'avais di_ _t_ _qu'on serait ensemble ! C'est super que tu sois avec nous !_ s'amusa le blondinet.

\- _Ouais ! Alors notre emblème c'est le serpent ? Ça tombe bien je parle très bien le serpent !_ Ricana Harry. Pourtant cela ne fit pas rire son ami, qui resta bouche bée face à cette révélation. _Bah quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

\- _Tu… tu… tu rigoles ou.. ?_ s'inquiéta Draco.

\- _Euh bah non quand je suis allé au zoo avec ma_ _soi-disant «_ _famille »,_ _j'ai vu_ _ce serpent_ _dans son vivarium,_ _je me suis surpris à dire qu'on étaient pareil tous les deux, enfermés et privés de notre liberté, et là le serpent m'a répondu ! On a parlé et avec ma magie j'ai fais disparaître le verre qui le retenait prisonnier, il m'a même remercié !_ Draco resta incrédule, ne sachant ni si Harry était fou ou s'il disait vrai. Mais à voir la tête de son compagnon, il n'avait pas l'air du tout de plaisanter.

\- _Tu… tu parles le fourchelangue c'est incroyable Harry ! On dit que seul l'héritier de Serpentard peut parler le fourchelangue ! Tu détiens un pouvoir incroyable !_ Draco était émerveillé par la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Harry ne savait pas trop en quoi parler à des serpents pouvait être incroyable ou pouvait faire de lui un héritier mais tout ce qui importait c'était que le blond avait l'air d'aimer l'idée, alors Harry était heureux aussi, bien qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien ! »

Le Directeur regardait Harry d'un œil suspicieux. « _Harry Potter venait d'être envoyé à Serpentard alors que ces deux parents avaient été tous les deux des Gryffondors. C'était tout à fait possible se fit remarquer le vieil homme, mais cela le dérangeait en quelque sorte_ ».

Le brun sentait qu'il le regardait un peu trop et le fixa donc à son tour pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment cela. Dumbledore lui sourit et détourna le regard. Avait-il compris ? Harry voulu demander à Draco son avis sur ce regard fixant du directeur mais la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit lourdement, ce qui eut pour effet d'installer un silence de mort. Et l'homme a l'origine de cette entrée pour le moins bruyante semblait à bout de souffle. Ses yeux parcouraient la table des Gryffondors, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à travers la foule d'enfants. Il fut suivit par un vieil homme aux cheveux long, lui aussi à bout de souffle.

« - _Pardonnez-moi monsieur le Directeur…_ le vieillard récupéra difficilement son souffle et repris, _je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'entrer…_ il mit ses mains sur ses genoux, semblant sur le point de s'évanouir. Venait-il de lui courir après ?

\- _Cela ne fait rien_ _Argus vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir mon ami vous semblez en difficulté_ , Dumbledore regarda ainsi l'intrus et se leva, _puis-je savoir à qui nous avons honneur ? »_

Le dit intrus ne lui répondit pas, toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un. Son regard s'attardait sur la table des Gryffondors, en l'observant attentivement, Harry remarqua que le jeune homme avait le regard apeuré, il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Son visage témoignait d'une inquiétude et d'un malaise profond. Il le vit avec regret tourner la tête vers sa table, celle des Serpentards, et son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux.

* * *

« - _Arrêtez-vous immédiatement vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici si vous n'êtes ni un professeur ni un élève !_ Lui cria une voix rauque derrière lui. »

Ron tentait en vain de semer Rusard mais rien ne faisait, le vieillard le suivait toujours. Il se décida donc à courir en direction de la Grande Salle. Il avait des vagues souvenirs de sa scolarité à Poudlard et se souvint la direction à prendre. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à entrer dans le château, après tout il était sur la liste des enfants inscrits, mais il avait fait preuve d'insouciance en passant par la grande porte. Il devait faire vite avant qu'Harry ne soit placé dans une des maisons. Après quelques minutes il aperçu enfin la porte de la Grande Salle. Il regarda derrière lui et fut fier de voir qu'il avait semé Rusard. Il souffla un bon coup et poussa les portes de toutes ses forces.

Sa lourde respiration rythmait les mouvements de sa tête alors qu'il cherchait Harry parmi les élèves. Manifestement la répartition était fini, Ron arrivait trop tard, comme toujours. Il observa la table des Gryffondors et ne remarqua pas le vieil homme derrière lui, exténué. A vrai dire, Ron semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. « _Pas là… il n'est pas là… où est Hermione… Ah la voilà ! Pas à côté d'elle non plus… Impossible… peut-être se trouvait-il devant ? Non plus..._ ». Ron avait cependant remarqué que Dumbledore semblait lui adresser la parole, mais il n'entendait rien. Il ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête à l'opposé de la table des Gryffondors, là où se trouvait celle des Serpentards. « _Pitié dîtes-moi qu'il n'est pas sagement assis à cette table aux côtés de cette fouine de Malfoy… pitié..._ ». Il rouvrit les yeux et une vision d'horreur se présenta à lui. Harry était bien là, assis à la table de leurs ennemis, et pire encore, à côté de Draco Malfoy. Ron se mit à trembler, de peur certes, mais aussi de colère. De colère envers son ami qui avait si facilement accepté quelqu'un comme Draco à ses côtés et contre ce putain de Choixpeau qui avait envoyé Harry dans la pire des maisons.

Harry lui avait avoué, quelques mois après la guerre, que le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard mais qu'il avait insisté pour être à Gryffondor. Ron savait pourquoi le Choixpeau voulait l'envoyer dans cette maison, il savait déjà tout puisqu'il l'avait déjà vécu. Harry avait un talent pour être un leader et il aspirait à être le meilleur dans tous ce qu'il entreprenait, Ron devait se l'avouer, Harry avait sa place à Serpentard. Il avait entendu les rumeurs sur son père, James Potter, l'arrogant et présomptueux Gryffondor. Il avait à certaines reprises vu qu'Harry pouvait lui aussi être arrogant mais cela ne faisait pas concurrence à Malfoy, loin de là. Pourtant Harry possédait les traits d'un Serpentard et il faut croire que maintenant il les possédaient totalement. Car c'est un regard malicieux que lui lança le jeune Harry. Ce garçon ne ressemblait à rien au Harry qu'il avait rencontré. Celui-ci dégageait une aura bien trop confiante pour un enfant qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans un placard. « _A ton avis, si Harry avait été à Serpentard, tu penses qu'il aurait finit par être ami avec Malfoy ? Rien de tout ce que nous connaissons n'existerait ! Harry ne nous aurait_ _sûrement_ _jamais adressé la parole, et pire encore, il aurait été tué par Voldemort !_ » Les yeux écarquillés, Ron se rappela une fois de plus la phrase qu'avait prononcé Hermione. Et elle venait de se réaliser sous ses yeux. Mais ce qui le frappa de plus belle fut la fin de cette phrase. Si Hermione avait eu raison pour le début, nul doute que la suite l'était ! Il devait empêcher cela !

Ron se déplaça jusqu'à Harry et l'attrapa par les épaules, stupéfiant la salle entière. Le garçon laissa échapper une vive protestation et grimaça en sentant l'emprise du roux se faire plus forte. Draco se releva promptement, prêt à défendre son ami.

« - _Comment oses-tu toucher Harry de cette manière ? Relâche-le immédiatement !_ Cracha le blondinet.

\- _La ferme Malfoy,_ fut la réponse clair et concise que reçut l'enfant, le laissant abasourdi. _Harry tu ne peux pas aller à Serpentard tu comprends ? Ne devient pas ami avec cette enfoiré, reste loin de lui tu comprends ce que je dis ? Tu… TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA ! »_

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, d'idées peut-être qui pourraient me donner envie de vous faire plaisir et d'ajouter des idées à l'histoire ! Vos commentaires alimentent l'envie d'écrire des auteurs n'oubliez pas ahah ! Sur ce, à Mercredi pour le chapitre 3 !_


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilà on aurait dû s'en douter j'ai du retard ! Mais bon j'ai une bonne excuse j'avais mes oraux de bac ! Bon en tout cas voilà la suite, qui marque la fin d'une forme de « prologue », de présentation même. Le chapitre suivant, on part enfin sur du Drarry les girls ! Et surtout sur mon méchant Harry:3 aller j'arrête de vous faire saliver et je vous laisse lire !

 **Reviews :**

 **Chloe** : Ahah merci pour ta review ! Oui c'est sur que Ron ne pourra malheureusement rien faire ! Je te laisse apprécier la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Never again...**

\- _La ferme Malfoy,_ fut la réponse clair et concise que reçut l'enfant, le laissant abasourdi. _Harry tu ne peux pas aller à Serpentard tu comprends ? Ne devient pas ami avec cette enfoiré, reste loin de lui tu comprends ce que je dis ? Tu… TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA ! »_

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, ce qui força le directeur à intervenir. Un « **Stupefix** » traversa l'immense pièce et vint frapper le roux de plein fouet. Son corps tomba raide mort sur le sol et Harry fut enfin libéré de l'emprise de son agresseur. Il se frotta l'épaule et la douleur disparut aussitôt. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne.

« - _Ça va_ _Potter_ _tu n'as rien ?_ Lui demanda Draco, mais tout ce que pouvait voir Harry à l'heure actuelle c'était la mine affreuse de son ami. Cet homme sortit de nul part venait d'insulter Draco Malfoy devant toute une assemblée et de surcroît, venait de le mettre en garde. Cet homme semblait savoir quelque chose mais cela ne lui importait guère, il ne comptait pas lâcher le blond alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'apprendre à le connaître. Il était hors de question qu'Harry obéisse aux ordres d'un inconnu.

\- _Je vais bien Draco ne t'en fais pas. Toi ça va ?_ Osa demander le garçon.

\- _Mon père aura vent de cela, il peut en être sûr ! Il ne s'en sortira pas de si tôt,_ _insulté un Malfoy de la sorte, du jamais vu !_ s'exclama hargneusement l'héritier. Ils ne virent pas Dumbledore arriver et furent surpris en entendant les ordres du vieil homme derrière eux.

\- _Severus veuillez emmener cet importun dans mon bureau, je vais m'entretenir avec lui. Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy nous parlerons de cet incident plus tard. Allez donc voir Madame Pomfresh notre infirmière,_ ajouta Dumbledore, inquiet.

\- _Ne vous en faîtes pas Monsieur je n'ai rien, je ne suis pas si faible,_ lui répondit Harry avec une pointe de défi qui n'échappa au directeur.

- _Et b_ _ien, que le banquet commence !_ »

Des tonnes de plats et de la nourriture en abondance apparurent comme par magie sur les tables et les élèves purent commencer à dîner, affamé. Harry et Draco discutèrent tout le long du repas, apprenant à se connaître l'un l'autre. Le jeune garçon apprit énormément de chose sur son nouvel ami : d'abord, Draco lui expliqua qu'il faisait partie des « Sang-Pur », des familles uniquement constituées de sorciers. Harry avait alors demander comment étaient appelées les autres types de sorciers et fût stupéfait d'entendre qu'il existait des sorciers nés de parents Moldus Draco fut d'ailleurs obligé de lui expliquer ce qu'était un Moldu, puisqu'il était tout nouveau dans le monde des sorciers. Fier d'en savoir un peu plus sur le monde dans lequel il vivait désormais, Harry se jura de retenir ce que venait de lui enseigner son ami : les sorciers descendants de sorciers étaient des Sang-Pur, mais ceux qui avaient du sang de Moldu étaient des Sang-Mêlés et ceux nés simplement de Moldus étaient des Sang-de-bourbe. Cela lui paru extrêmement dégradant et en lui faisait part de son ressenti, Draco lui avoua que c'était plus une insulte que leur véritable filiation, mais qu'ils méritaient d'être qualifiés ainsi. Et de ce qu'il avait compris, Draco ne tenait en estime que les Sang-Pur, mais il avait décidé de faire une exception pour Harry, sûrement parce qu'il était le Survivant. Le dit Survivant avait d'ailleurs boudé pendant un moment, le blondinet ne tarissant point d'éloges sur les familles de Sang-Pur, dont le brun n'en faisait aucunement partie. Il avait peur qu'un fossé se creuse entre eux, mais Draco l'avait immédiatement rassuré avec cette petite phrase qui réchauffait le cœur du garçon à chaque fois qu'il se la remémorait « _Un ami comme Harry Potter ça ne se remplace ni ne s'oublie aussi facilement !_ ». Le blond avait aussi avoué timidement, comme s'il essayait de se l'avouer à lui-même, qu'Harry était très certainement plus puissant que lui. C'est grâce à cette remarque qu'il termina son repas avec un immense sourire peint sur son visage qui ne le quitta plus.

C'est alors que vint la fin du repas, chacune des maisons fut prise en charge par un préfet, ou plutôt une puisque le préfet de Serpentard était une fille, Gemma Farley, qui les conduisit à leur salle commune. A première vue, l'endroit ne semblait pas très accueillant, mais Harry ne savait pourquoi, il s'y sentait à l'aise, comme si l'endroit avait été conçu pour lui. La lumière verte traversant les vitres donnait un aspect caché, sombre, comme s'il se trouvait sous l'eau. Et c'était le cas ! Gemma leur expliqua que leur salle commune se trouvait en dessous du lac de Poudlard et qu'elle ne leur serait accessible qu'avec le mot de passe, changeant tous les quinze jours. Lorsqu'elle évoqua les dortoirs, les deux Serpentards décidèrent d'un commun accord de se mettre dans la même chambre. Elle les laissa donc partir et les deux amis se précipitèrent choisir leur chambre. Ils se chamaillèrent longuement pour savoir lequel d'entre eux aurait le lit près de la fenêtre. Finalement se fut Harry qui céda l'objet de leur dispute, décrétant qu'il était assez grand pour ne pas se disputer pour une chose aussi triviale qu'un lit. Bien entendu il mentait, il essayait seulement de se voiler la face et de paraître cool aux yeux de son ami, ce qui eut l'effet contraire ! Draco avait compris le stratagème et accepta volontiers la défaite du brun, arrachant un soufflement de désespoir au perdant. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire. Harry n'avait jamais eu ce genre de dispute simplette, sans réelle prise de tête, qui finissait en pleurant de joie : c'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait une telle chose ! Le brun s'installa sur le lit du blond et lui prit la main.

« - Je dois t'avouer que je suis bien content que tu sois venu à moi, j'avais peur de me retrouver seul et finalement tu es là, avoua-t-il. J'espère qu'on deviendra de très bons amis ! »

Draco lui répondit par un sourire et n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et ainsi deux personnes vinrent s'ajouter au duo, Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Harry sentait qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser avec ses trois garçons, il pouvait prédire qu'ils seraient inséparables. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry était heureux, une pure et réelle joie embaumait ses poumons. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bien. Il se jura de faire tout son possible pour que cela reste ainsi.

* * *

Depuis dix minutes le silence régnait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ron faisait face au directeur, assis sur un fauteuil plutôt confortable, mais sa nervosité le trahissait alors qu'il tentait vainement de paraître serein. Le vieil homme ne disait mot et ce fut l'un des entretiens les plus lourds qu'il n'ai eu. Ron ne savait pas comment lui dire, mais il le devait, il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider. Il sourit et feignit de rire : mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était déjà trop tard. Draco avait champs libre pour manipuler Harry, consciemment ou non, et Ron était à l'origine de cela. Et il ne pouvait démentir le fait qu'Harry était déjà ami avec cette fouine, et qui plus est il devait déjà prendre exemple sur lui. Ron se mit à imaginer ce que pouvait faire son ancien ami : il était sûrement entrain de partager de bons moments dans son dortoir de Serpentard avec Malfoy, et tout ça à cause de qui ? Oui cet imbécile de Ron Weasley ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de toucher aux affaires d'Hermione alors qu'il savait ! Il savait qu'elle le tuerait si elle l'avait su, mais puisque Monsieur possédait un cerveau de la taille d'un Vif d'or, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Ron qui réfléchit ? La bonne blague. Et maintenant tout ce qui lui restait, c'était les souvenirs d'un futur disparu, un futur qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir : il sourit tristement. Ron ne deviendra pas le meilleur ami d'Harry, il ne sera pas avec Hermione et surtout, son adorable fille n'existera pas. Il venait de la tuer… Les larmes montèrent si rapidement à cette pensée morbide qu'il ne put les retenir, surprenant Dumbledore, l'incitant à débuter la discussion.

« - _Que vous arrive-t-il jeune homme ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ainsi ?_ Le questionna l'homme. Ron s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et sourit tristement une nouvelle fois.

\- _Ah… par où commencer pour que vous ne me preniez pas pour un fou ?_ Ron s'arrêta et croisa le regard de son mentor qu'il savait mourant, peut-être pas encore mais il le serait bientôt. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux le rassura, il semblait apte à entendre son histoire. _Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je suis retourné dans le passé, j'avais entendu des choses sur le sujet mais rien ne s'est passé comme je l'ai vécu moi !_ Ron porta sa main à son front et fronça les sourcils, visionnant une fois de plus Harry et Draco assit à la table Serpentard.

\- _Vous parlez du jeune Potter n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Oui, Harry n'aurait jamais dû être aux côtés de Malfoy et être envoyé à Serpentard. Il devait être avec moi et Hermione à Gryffondor._ Ron le vit froncer les sourcils. _Vous trouvez cela bizarre qu'il ai été envoyé à Serpentard ? Ne le soyez pas, Harry est relié à Voldemort après tout,_ à cet instant il le vit affiché une expression plus qu'étonné. _Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'habitude que quelqu'un l'appelle ainsi ?_ Dumbledore semblait perplexe. Le rouquin ajouta : _Si vous ne me croyez pas vérifiez la liste des premières années, Ron Weasley c'est moi, et il ne s'est pas présenté car il est dans le coma, c'est à partir de ça que tout a changé,_ avoua-t-il.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le directeur prit la suite.

\- _Bien… est-ce_ _vous_ _pourr_ _iez_ _me montrer le retourneur de temps que_ _vous avez_ _utilisé ? Nous pourrons peut-être déterminé le dysfonctionnement qu'il y a eu,_ demanda-t-il. Ron était sur le point de répondre quand il se ravisa soudainement, il se rappela alors.

\- _Il… s'est brisé lorsque je suis arrivé…_ avoua-t-il, regrettant amèrement de ne pas l'avoir gardé.

\- _Hum… bizarre. Avait-il quelque de particulier ? Une couleur étrange ? La poudre dans le sablier était-elle bien blanche ?_ l'interrogea-t-il, piqué à vif.

\- _Euh oui il me semble, rien d'anormal, un magnifique bijoux rien de plus._

\- _Et bien Monsieur Weasley j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir comment vous aidez. Je ne suis pas familiarisé avec les retourneurs de temps et de plus si le votre s'est brisé et que vous êtes toujours là après que cinq heures ce soit écoulées alors il est trop tard. Et il me sera impossible de m'en procurer un seulement parce qu'un inconnu dit venir du futur pour qu'il le change. J'espère que vous comprendrez ma position,_ confessa le vieillard.

\- _Je comprend bien sur… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous m'aidiez… je vais assumer mes erreurs et tenter de faire tout mon possible pour que la conclusion soit la même, la mort de Voldemort,_ lâcha Ron comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

\- _Ne m'en dîtes pas plus, vous ne devez en aucun cas dire ce que vous savez ou avez vécu à qui que ce soit vous m'avez compris ?_ Son ton était froid, sans appel à la contradiction.

\- _Alors… vous me croyez ?_ Osa demander le roux.

\- _Que je vous crois ou non importe peu Weasley, l'important est que vous n'avez nul où aller n'est-ce pas ? Je vais demander à Rusard de vous préparer une chambre dans l'aile des Gryffondors, il serait préférable que vous ne soyez pas en contact avec Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy,_ _à en juger par leur récent comportement, vous pourriez vous attirez des ennuis,_ ce qui était une bonne déduction pensa Ron.

\- _Vous avez raison_ , avoua-t-il, _merci beaucoup Monsieur._ Ron sourit au vieil homme en face de lui : la seule bonne chose de toute cette merde, c'était ça. Il pouvait revoir Dumbledore. Il se reprit brusquement, il ne devait pas montrer de tristesse, sinon il se douterait de quelque chose.

\- _Vous pouvez y aller Monsieur Weasley,_ conclu le vieil homme.

\- _Appelez-moi Ron._ »

* * *

Bon, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas approcher Harry au risque d'être poursuivi par le père de Malfoy, il ne pouvait parler à personne, ne pouvait s'attacher à personne non plus. Il était livré à lui-même, seul. Ron souffla un bon coup, pris son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il entra et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il put sans aucun effort reconnaître Hermione parmi l'attroupement des premières années. Il s'approcha d'elle et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « _Désolé Dumbledore je ne vais devoir désobéir_ »

« _\- Hermione Granger n'est-ce pas ?_ Il l'interpella doucement, son cœur se resserra lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

\- _Oui c'est moi ! Oh, vous êtes l'homme de tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?_ La brune n'avait l'air ni effrayé ni suspicieuse, elle souriait et semblait plus que sincère. « _Hermione n'avait pas changé_ » pensa-t-il.

\- _Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais rester ici, j'ai une chambre un peu plus loin._ Il lui sourit. _Je suis désolé si j'ai pu t'effrayer toi et les autres tout à l'heure, je traverse une épreuve assez… difficile pour moi vois-tu…_

\- _Oh mon dieu je suis désolée… vous avez perdu quelqu'un ?_ Demanda-t-elle, hésitante, sachant que cela ne la regardait pas.

\- … Ron marqua une pause avant de répondre sincèrement : _j'ai perdu ma femme et ma fille… par ma faute…_ dire cela devant la personne concerné était très dérangeant, et surtout bizarre. Comment allait-elle le ressentir ?

\- _C'est affreux… vous devez vous sentir si seul… si vous voulez nous pouvons devenir ami ? Je ne connais personne ici et vous semblez être la personne la moins ennuyante ici !_ Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, attendrissant Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand elle souriait ainsi…

\- _Avec plaisir Hermione, appelle moi Ron, … ravie de faire ta connaissance._ Il tendit sa main et elle y glissa ses doigts, permettant à Ron de refermer sa prise.

\- _D'accord Ron ! Ravie de te connaître !_ »

Il la salua d'un bref signe de la tête et partit en direction de la chambre qui lui avait été gentiment

donné par Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il poussa la lourde porte en bois et découvrit l'endroit dans lequel il allait rester. La chambre avait été maigrement décoré par quelques cadres photos. Un grand lit à baldaquins se trouvait en face de la porte, entouré d'une petite bibliothèque où résidait quelques livres poussiéreux. Dans un coin à sa droite, une grande armoire noire, cachée dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Ron repéra une bougie posée sur une table de chevet et l'alluma à l'aide d'un « **Incendio** ». Maintenant que la pièce était baignée par la lueur de la bougie, Ron pu voir que la chambre portait les couleurs des Gryffondors : du rouge sur les murs et des touches de doré autour de la fenêtre et de la porte.

Ron finit son tour de chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas. Il était, à ce moment précis, l'homme le plus perdu du monde. Il aurait tellement aimé s'endormir immédiatement et ne plus penser à rien, et se réveiller le lendemain dans les bras d'Hermione, le rassurant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemars. Il se mit doucement à pleurer dans les draps, au bout. Supporter le regard froid de Harry était une chose, mais celui d'Hermione, sans amour et sans cette douceur qu'elle lui réservait, Ron perdait pied. Allait-il vraiment réussir à vivre dans cette version-ci ? De toute manière il n'avait pas le choix, il DEVAIT vivre dans ce monde, pour l'empêcher de tomber entre les mains de Voldemort, et pour sauver Harry et Hermione. Il était désireux de se rapprocher d'elle, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Un jour, il espérait pouvoir lui dire la vérité, et ainsi elle pourrait l'aider. Il aurait un allié. Mais l'aiderait-elle ? Seul le temps pourra nous le dire.

Ron ferma ainsi les yeux et se jura de faire son maximum. Car rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Plus jamais…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous me laisserez vos impressions !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Fatalité Changeante**

 **Quatrième Chapitre**

 _I wish I had lived the same past as you…_

La pièce était baignée d'une douce lumière la rendant chaleureuse au possible, à l'opposé de son occupant qui ne l'était point. Assis à une petite table ronde en bois, l'homme était pensif comme à son habitude. Ses traits marqués par les années témoignaient de sa malédiction éternelle. Il était méconnaissable, ce Ron Weasley que tout le monde avait connu. Et pourtant c'était bien lui, accoudé à cette table, se noyant dans l'alcool pour oublier son passé, cette vie qu'il avait autrefois vécu et qui n'était plus que des bribes de conversations dans son esprit.

Il n'avait tenu qu'un an après son arrivé dans le passé avant de sombrer. Il se félicitait d'ailleurs souvent d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps en voyant sous ses yeux verts le futur changé. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Sûrement, à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Parfois il avait l'impression que rien n'était réel, que tout n'était qu'un rêve, un long rêve, et que bientôt il se réveillerai, qu'il verrait les visages souriant d'Hermione et de sa fille, mais aussi d'Harry. Il sourit tristement et porta une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres le petit verre et avala son contenu d'une traite. Il fit une grimace bien qu'il fut habitué depuis longtemps maintenant au goût amer de la boisson, et son regard se déplaça sur la pile de journaux se trouvant au milieu de la table.

Il était un fervent lecteur de la Gazette du Sorcier, grâce à ce journal Ron avait vent de tout ce qui se passait autour d'Harry. Et beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulées pendant ces six années. Et rien n'avait été comme il l'avait vécu. Une fois de plus Ron se plongea dans ses souvenirs et se rappela douloureusement ce qui avait différé.

La première année d'Harry à Poudlard se fit aux côtés de Malfoy et de ses gorilles de Serpentards. Harry avait tenté de trouver la Pierre Philosophale en entendant que Voldemort la désirait. Il fut aidé de Draco bien évidemment, et heureusement le résultat fut le même, Harry détruisit Voldemort pour la seconde fois et il trouva la pierre. Ron avait tenté de se rapprocher d'Hermione si bien qu'ils étaient devenu de bons amis, et elle lui avait confié qu'elle parlait de temps en temps avec Harry, qu'il était un garçon charmant et respectable, bien qu'il fut détesté par tous les Gryffondors. Apparemment le Survivant avait suivit les traces de son père et s'amusait à embêter les plus faibles. Était-ce l'influence de Malfoy ? Ou la personnalité caché d'Harry qu'il n'avait jamais pu développé en le rencontrant lui ? A la fin de l'année Harry n'était pas retourné chez les Dursley, il avait été accueilli par la famille Malfoy, ainsi le Survivant vivait désormais chez des Mangemorts.

La deuxième année fût elle aussi différente bien que la fin fut la même. Les attaques du Basilic ont frappé les élèves de Poudlard et la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Ron avait pu entrevoir une conversation entre Draco et Harry sur le sujet, Draco ayant entendu certaines choses sur la Chambre de son père, il confia à Harry qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir puisqu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard, et que la chambre devait abrité l'énorme serpent. En regardant l'expression d'Harry à ce moment, Ron comprit que si Harry avait ce jour-là sauvé Ginny dans la Chambre, ce n'était par héroïsme, c'était parce qu'il voulait voir le Basilic. Harry n'a d'ailleurs jamais dévoilé à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était tout simplement revenu avec Ginny et le journal de Voldemort, détruit.

La troisième année, elle, n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'avait vécu Ron. Il n'y eut aucune histoire avec Buck, Draco ne fut pas blessé mais Harry fut le plus courageux et chevaucha tout de même l'Hippogriffe argenté. Et puisqu'Harry vivait chez les Malfoy, lorsque le train fut arrêté par les détraqueurs, Harry se trouvait dans le compartiment de Malfoy et ne fut pas attaqué, et sa peur des détraqueurs ne fut pas déclenchée. Bien sur Sirius s'était tout de même enfuit d'Azkaban et avait tenté de le trouver. Harry avait appris, sûrement de Narcissa, que Sirius était son parrain, il avait donc tenté de rentrer en contact avec le prisonnier. La rencontre se fit dans la cabane hurlante, en compagnie de Lupin. Harry eut donc connaissance de ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, et que tout était la faute de Peter Pettigrow, qui se trouvait dans la pièce lui aussi, changé en rat, épiant la conversation. Manifestement il suivait Harry depuis de nombreuses années, dans l'espoir de trouver son Seigneur. Sans aucune rancœur, Harry avait simplement décidé de livrer Peter aux détraqueurs. Ils étaient donc sortis de la cabane, mais Lupin se transforma en loup garou et Peter profita de se moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir. Mais il n'y eu aucune course poursuite entre Harry et le loup, et Sirius ne fut pas blessé, puisque lorsque Lupin fut enfin totalement transformé, Harry le neutralisa comme si cela était d'une simplicité enfantine. Sirius n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, neutralisé un loup garou nécessitait une grande maîtrise de la magie mais ce qu'il l'avait le plus surpris, c'était la noirceur de la magie utilisée, si sombre qu'il avait pendant un instant reculé de peur. Ron entendit quelques temps plus tard que Sirius avait prêté allégeance à Harry, et cette nouvelle fit froid dans le dos de tous les élèves de Poudlard : Harry Potter était tenu en estime par un Sang-Pur et avait obtenu sa fidélité. Personne n'oserait se mettre en travers de sa route, quelle qu'elle soit.

La quatrième année fut la pire : le nom d'Harry fut bien entendu mis dans la Coupe de Feu et il fut contraint de participer malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas. Il survécu aux épreuves, mais personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé dans le labyrinthe. Harry était apparu grâce a la Coupe devant tous les spectateurs, le corps de Cédric dans ses bras, le regard sombre. Il n'avait versé aucune larmes ni montré aucun signe d'une quelconque tristesse. Il avait simplement regardé Dumbledore et avait annoncé devant le public déjà effrayé : _Il est de retour, Voldemort est de retour_. Encore aujourd'hui Ron se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry avait bien rencontré Voldemort mais il était revenu, que s'étaient-ils dit ? Ne rien savoir le rendait impuissant, bien qu'il l'était déjà.

La cinquième année rien ne se passa. Harry refusa la proposition de Dumbledore de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, prétextant qu'il ne comptait pas se mettre sous les ordres de quiconque et qu'il ne voulait pas participer à leur guerre. Il avait d'ailleurs condamné le monde sorcier en une seule phrase : « _Si Voldemort ne tente rien envers ma personne ou celle de Draco alors je ne me battrai pas contre lui_ ». Quelques jours après leur entrevue, Albus avait convoqué Ron, désespéré il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour détruire les horcruxes, ils partirent ainsi ensemble à leur recherche. Ils n'en trouvèrent que deux avant que Ron se rende compte qu'Albus était bel et bien mourant. Il avait donc continué à les chercher seul, avec l'aide d'Hermione, qui la soutenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Il plissa les yeux et se frotta avec force les tempes : ils étaient en plein milieu de la sixième année, et Ron atteignait les limites du supportable. Il n'avait qu'une envie, et bien qu'elle fut morbide, il désirait seulement se donner la mort. Laisser tout derrière lui, mettre fin à cette douleur pesante sur son cœur, dire au revoir au passé et à tous ce qu'il avait connu. Mais chaque fois qu'il pensait se suicider, il se rappelait le visage souriant d'Hermione, et il ne voulait pas perdre ses souvenirs-là. Il se battait ainsi contre ses propres démons, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se plonger dans la recherche des horcruxes.

Ces six dernières années avaient fait de Ron un tout autre homme, il n'avait plus rien de bête, il avait les traits durs et le regard froid. Les seules fois où il redevenait le Ron d'avant, c'est lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Hermione. Elle était son soleil, elle apportait la joie et lui donnait le courage de continuer. Elle avait d'ailleurs très vite remarqué que le rouquin semblait tourmenté, et Ron n'avait pas pu garder le secret bien longtemps : il lui avait tout avoué. Au début, elle avait eu du mal à le croire, après tout qui vous croirait si vous lui annonciez que vous veniez du futur et que dans votre présent vous étiez marié ? Il lui avait montré grâce à la pensine de Dumbledore ses souvenirs les plus précieux, et les laissa dans des flacons, il ne voulait plus se souvenir mais il ne voulait pas les perdre pour autant. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, même après avoir vu les souvenirs du roux, mais lorsqu'elle avait croisé les yeux de Ron, elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle se sentit obligée de le croire, comme s'il n'était pas du genre à mentir. Elle avait vite ressenti cette fidélité que lui portait Ron : il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle trouva cela dommage qu'il ne tente pas de se rapprocher d'Harry, puisqu'ils étaient devenus amis dans son présent, ils pouvaient sûrement l'être dans celui-ci aussi. Mais chaque fois que Ron avait tenté de s'approcher d'Harry, il avait fui. Il ne supportait pas ce Harry-là. Il était impétueux, vulgaire, mesquin et pire encore, il était hautain, imbu de sa personne. Lui et son groupe de Serpentard étaient connu pour être l'élite de Poudlard. Harry et Draco terrorisait les élèves comme Neville ou Luna, des gens faibles d'esprit, naïfs. Albus ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire, s'attaquer à Harry Potter s'était se retrouver avec Lucius Malfoy sur les bras, et le pauvre Directeur avait bien assez de problèmes ! La seule personne que le grand Harry Potter tenait en estime était Hermione, au grand désarroi de Malfoy. L'héritier de Serpentard qui admirait une Sang-de-bourbe, c'était d'une ironie risible ! Il lui parlait souvent, il appréciait ses nombreuses connaissances et sa sagesse. Ce qui fut le plus ironique fut lorsqu'il avait aidé Hermione dans ses recherches sur les voyages dans le temps, car c'était le nouveau passe-temps d'Hermione : trouver un moyen de renvoyer Ron avant qu'il n'arrive, pour qu'il retrouve sa vie d'antan. Harry avait gentiment proposé son aide et Hermione avait bafouillé, assez gênée, qu'elle ne voulait pas lui imposer un sujet qui ne lui plairait pas. Et au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, Harry fut captivé par le thème. Mais même après six mois, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Ron était heureux et triste à la fois, il savait que c'était trop tard mais le fait qu'elle se démène pour lui lui réchauffait le cœur. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que la suite ne soit pas pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

* * *

Il allait craquer vraiment, il était à deux doigts de lancer un « **Avada Kedavra** » à Zabini. Quinze minutes, QUINZE MINUTES qu'il parlait sans s'arrêter de leur victoire contre Gryffondor au Quidditch, qui n'était pas la première de surcroît ! Il ne tarissait point d'éloges à propos de Draco, à quel point il était le plus fort, le plus beau et surtout le meilleur attrapeur qu'est connu Serpentard mais ce n'était pas ce qui énervait le brun, oh non ! C'était cette idiote de Pansy qui bavait très clairement devant le visage fier de Draco. Harry roula des yeux et soupira lourdement, et la raison de son impatience le remarqua. Gênée, elle lui demanda timidement si tout allait bien.

« - _Tu veux vraiment savoir Pansy ?_ Déclara Harry avec une pointe d'amertume que tous le monde ressenti à la table. Zabini déglutit difficilement et comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer. Il voulut intervenir mais Draco le retint par le bras, un sourire en coin. Perdue, Pansy acquiesça, regrettant instantanément son choix. _Mon problème c'est toi. Alors tu vas quitter cette table et aller t'asseoir loin, de manière que je ne puisse même pas apercevoir un millimètre de ton être d'accord ? Maintenant dégage avant que je ne m'énerve_.

Pansy resta bouche bée devant les propos du « chef » de la bande, jeta un regard suppliant à Draco et vit qu'il ne l'a regardait même pas. Elle quitta la table en pleurs, furieuse et sortit de la salle commune. Personne n'osa parler, apeuré à l'idée que le premier qui daigne parler se fasse incendier lui aussi par le Survivant. Ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence en passant son bras autour du cou d'Harry.

\- _Aller détend-toi le susceptible, sois pas jaloux voyons !_ Ironisa le blond. _Si tu voulais qu'elle te complimente il fallait s'inscrire dans l'équipe ! La pauvre elle ne va même pas oser revenir ! Tu sais qu'elle va t'obéir en plus, que tu es mesquin Potter, on dirait moi_. Le dit susceptible tourna la tête vers Draco et le toisa du regard.

\- _Ça m'est égal, je ne plaisantais pas, son visage me donne envie de vomir_. Cet aveu provoqua un fou rire général de la bande. Tous le monde savait qu'Harry ne supportait pas Pansy, et elle était la seule à lui faire perdre son sang-froid ainsi.

\- _Putain Harry ça se fait pas !_ Arriva à prononcer Zabini entre deux fous rires.

\- _Avouez qu'elle le mérite quand même !_ Ajouta Théodore, lui aussi au bord des larmes.

\- _Haha_ _vous me faites tellement rire les gars_... A l'entente de cette phrase, les garçons se stoppèrent et croisèrent le regard du brun : il ne pensait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de dire, et on pouvait voir très clairement qu'il était à deux doigts de les tuer.

\- _Désolé Harry on la ferme…_ lâcha honteusement Zabini. »

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, il détestait plomber l'ambiance ainsi mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne savait pourquoi mais tout ce qui concernait Draco le mettait hors de lui. Il ne se contenait pas, il perdait toujours ses moyens. Il était pourtant une personne raisonnable et calme, mais quand cela impliquait le blond, il lui était impossible d'être lui-même. Et cela le Serpentard le savait pertinemment. Il gloussa sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer et glissa son regard dans celui du brun. Harry lui rendit son sourire, ce qui le détendit.

Draco était à ses côtés depuis le début, il ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé. Ils avaient vécu énormément de choses ensemble, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Harry ne fit plus attention aux discussions qui avaient reprises de plus belles autour de lui et se remémora quelques souvenirs, comme celui où il avait vu Voldemort sous sa véritable forme pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Harry n'avait jamais pu avouer ce qu'il s'était passé à quiconque, ni même à Draco. Que penserait-il de lui s'il venait à lui dire la vérité ? Il avait peur que son meilleur ami ne soit effrayé. Non, jamais il ne pourrait lui dire. Il se rappela aussi la fois où il avait fêté ses seize ans chez les Malfoy, en compagnie de tante Narcissa et d'oncle Lucius comme ils aimaient qu'il les appellent. Ils le considéraient comme leur fils, comme un membre de la famille. Harry en était très fier et se ventait souvent de dire que les Malfoy l'aimaient sûrement plus qu'un parent ne devrait. Mais cela lui était bien égal, il avait une famille. Mais ce soir-là, les choses avaient été tendues, et Harry avait subtilement montré de quoi il était capable à ses parents adoptifs.

Pendant le repas, Lucius questionna longuement Harry sur ce qu'il comptait faire aux vues de la guerre qui se préparait, de quel côté il était et s'il comptait se battre contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Harry savait au fond de lui que Lucius était un mangemort, et même l'un des plus fidèles à Voldemort, il l'avait reconnu lorsqu'il avait été ressuscité, mais il avait préféré ne pas en tenir rigueur. Il ne voulait pas blesser Draco. Harry avait alors dans le plus grand des calmes répondu qu'il ne comptait pas participer à la guerre si Voldemort ne s'en prenait pas à lui. Et c'est lorsque Lucius évoqua Draco que tout dérapa. Il vanta le fait que Draco étant un futur mangemort, Harry se devait de le suivre, pour qu'ils se protègent l'un l'autre. A cet instant, Harry avait senti la colère monter en lui si vite qu'une aura ténébreuse l'entoura, une aura si fine mais à la fois si dense qu'elle fit frémir le couple. Harry s'était levé brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise dans la précipitation et jaugea Lucius un instant avant de répondre : « _Moi vivant jamais je ne laisserai Draco devenir un sale mangemort est-ce que c'est clair ?_ ». Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant Narcissa et Lucius envahit par la peur qu'avait causé le jeune adolescent dans leur cœur.

Cet incident n'était pas si vieux, il s'était produit il y a quelques semaine déjà. Harry n'en avait pas parlé à Draco, il savait qu'il devait le faire mais que se passerait-il si Draco voulait devenir un mangemort ? Harry ne supporterait pas de rester à ses côtés.. Pourquoi ces hommes et femmes prêtaient allégeance à ce sorcier ? Il n'avait rien de charismatique ni d'enviable. Seul la peur pouvaient les pousser à faire cela, ou la folie.

Le brun fut tiré brusquement de ses pensées par la main de Draco posée sur la sienne qui semblait inquiet.

« - Ça _va Harry ? Tous le monde est parti tu viens on va dans la salle sur demande ?_ Proposa-t-il.

\- _Euh ouais allons y._ »

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea accompagné de Draco jusqu'à la salle sur demande, qu'ils avaient trouvé il y a peu de temps. L'endroit parfait pour être tranquille. Et c'était ces moments qu'Harry préférait, lorsque le silence était tellement agréable qu'il faisait tout oublier. La salle était bondée d'un nombre incalculable d'objets magiques et Draco aimait partir en exploration, chercher ce qui pourrait être utile. Alors qu'Harry lui préférait s'asseoir allégrement sur un sofa et flemmarder. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas question de dormir. Draco le fit s'asseoir en face de lui et la fixa pendant quelques minutes avant de rompre le silence pesant.

« - _Tu as quelque chose à me dire Harry n'est-ce pas ?_ Le questionna le blond. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Harry se décida à avouer.

\- _Oui… la dernière fois quand je suis allé dîner chez ton père et ta mère pour mon anniversaire quand tu étais à Londres, ils m'ont demandé ce que je comptais faire à propos de la guerre qui approchait. Ils m'ont aussi dit que je devrai me ranger du côté de Voldemort…_ il marqua une pause et comprit que le blond savait de quoi retournait la suite de sa phrase en voyant son regard fuyant, _puisque tu comptes manifestement le faire !_ Lâcha haineusement Harry. Draco baissa les yeux et se toucha machinalement les mains, traduisant son malaise.

\- _Harry… je n'ai pas le choix… toute ma famille lui a juré fidélité…_ Il reprit son souffle et tenta de stopper ses balbutiements, _si je ne le fais pas il va me tuer…_

Harry, étonné de voir le blond si apeuré, attrapa sa main et la serra le plus fort possible. De son autre main il prit son menton et le força à entrer en contact avec ses yeux.

\- _Tu as confiance en moi Draco ?_

\- _… bien sûr que oui…_

\- _Alors je ne le laisserai jamais te toucher tu comprends ? Je ne te laisserai pas devenir un mangemort,_ déclara le Survivant. »

Draco lui sourit tendrement, soulagé. Il se savait en sécurité avec Harry, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère. Parfois il se demandait même si les sorciers ne devaient pas plutôt le craindre lui plutôt que Voldemort. Mais Harry n'était pas une menace pour le monde sorcier. Il voulait juste protéger Draco.

Cette proximité entre eux était née il y a deux ans, après le tournoi. Harry semblait sombré dans un monde tout autre, comme s'il était happé par les ténèbres en lui. Alerté Draco avait eu si peur qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre le Harry qu'il connaissait. Et la réponse d'Harry fut au-delà des espérances du blondinet : il l'avait embrassé si langoureusement que Draco se demandait encore aujourd'hui si c'était bien son premier baiser. L'effet fut escompté, Harry se focalisa sur sa relation avec Draco et oublia lentement les événements du tournoi. Depuis ce jour, Harry ne savait pas vraiment quelle était sa relation avec Draco. Sortaient-ils ensemble ? Draco n'était pas du genre à sortir avec des gens, et encore moins un homme. A vrai dire depuis ce jour, ils n'avaient pas recommencé. Seulement des regards tendres ou encore une main qui se glisse discrètement dans celle de l'autre pendant un cours. Une relation alimenté de simples tendresses. Et Harry remerciait Draco d'être ainsi. Il se voyait mal l'embrasser une vingtaine de fois par jour ou encore se cacher pour avoir des relations sexuelles.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard acier de son compagnon, il arriva à déceler du désir. Il approcha en conséquence son visage du garçon et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit l'autre se rapprocher de lui et bientôt leur corps furent collé l'un à l'autre. Harry passa sa main dans la chevelure du blond et intensifia le baiser avec prudence. Il entendit Draco gémir doucement sous ses assauts et sourit. Il se recula tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux. Il s'apprêtait à continuer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était malheureusement l'heure d'aller en cours de potion. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et se rendirent en cours.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'Hermione lisait assidûment à la bibliothèque. Elle désespérait de ne rien trouver au sujet des retourneurs de temps. Pour tout dire, si les livres disaient vrais, Ron aurait dû retourner dans mon temps au bout de cinq heures. Et pourtant six ans après le voilà toujours coincé ici. Elle désirait tant l'aider, l'homme semblait se rapprocher du gouffre chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils ne se voyaient que très peu, le roux étant très occupé depuis que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de trouver les horcruxes. Hermione trouvait cette tâche bien trop difficile pour une seule personne, mais Ron lui avait avoué qu'il l'avait déjà fait et qu'il pouvait le refaire seul. Il était fort d'esprit, elle devait se l'avouer. Il avait tout perdu et était forcé de revivre son passé, qu'il voyait changer sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle le plaignait énormément. Parfois elle se demandait si rester à ses côtés était une bonne idée, il devait sûrement en souffrir plus qu'autre chose, et pourtant lorsqu'elle voyait son visage s'illuminer lorsqu'il lui parlait, elle revenait tristement à la réalité : elle était la seule personne qui lui permettait de survivre à tous ça. Si elle n'était pas là, il aurait fait une bêtise depuis longtemps. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas abandonner cet homme. Elle le condamnait à mort si elle le faisait.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa lecture, prit les livres dans ses petits bras et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle allait avoir cours de potion et allait enfin pouvoir voir Harry, qu'elle n'avait pu apercevoir qu'au match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il se trouvait non loin d'elle dans les tribunes, encourageant Malfoy. Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu, il lui avait fait un signe de la main avec le sourire qui l'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique lorsqu'il souriait. Elle comprenait pourquoi toutes les filles l'aimait. Il était beau, charismatique, mauvais garçon et drôle. Il avait tout. Hermione se sentait de plus privilégié lorsqu'il lui parlait, sachant qu'il ne parlait qu'à très peu de filles. Et plus encore il l'admirait ! Elle ne savait pas s'il se moquait d'elle mais il lui avait dit qu'une fille intelligente méritait d'être reconnue, et non laissée derrière. Grâce à lui elle avait pu entrer en contact avec des professeurs très connus d'autres écoles et obtenir des bouquins très rares. Mais malgré ses attentions Hermione ne savait rien de lui. Grâce à Ron, elle connaissait le Harry qu'il avait connu lui, qui semblait être l'opposé de celui-ci. Et elle ne savait pas lequel était le mieux.

Elle marcha en direction de la salle joyeusement, elle regarda devant elle et aperçu Harry et Draco sortir d'une salle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se cacha instinctivement, comme si elle venait d'être témoin de quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir les observer discrètement. Elle vit la porte de la salle disparaître et Harry regarda autour de lui sans la voire. Elle le vit déposer un baiser sur la joue de Draco, qui le lui rendit aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'adossa au mur et les entendit partir en rigolant. Elle glissa le long du mur froid et mis sa tête entre ses bras. Une larme vint rejoindre le sol et Hermione fut étonnée. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Harry aimait Draco et alors ? Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, tous le monde disait que leur relation était bien trop malsaine et ambigu pour être seulement des amis. Mais… peut-être que le voir de ses propres yeux lui fit réaliser quelque chose. Elle aimait Harry Potter. Et elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait être avec lui. Elle repensa à la description du Harry que Ron connaissait, et à la manière dont le roux la regardait. Il lui avait dit qu'il était un garçon gentil, toujours prêt à aider, qui pensait au bonheur des autres avant le sien. Il ne cherchait pas à attirer l'attention sur lui, il était juste Harry Potter. Il était l'opposé de ce Harry. Et Hermione se rendit compte que de tomber amoureuse du Survivant allait lui rendre la vie difficile.

« - _J'aurai tellement aimé vivre le même passé que toi..._ »


End file.
